


【旻珍】掌中珠-7

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 呼==





	【旻珍】掌中珠-7

七.  
   
“你..你转过去…”  
   
将那套校服抱在怀里，金硕珍不好意思的推了推还在坏笑的朴智旻，示意对方回避。

   
“又不是没帮你洗过澡。”  
   
掐了掐少年肉软的脸颊，朴智旻配合的转了过去，窸窸窣窣的声音响起来，过了会，才听到声颤巍巍的。

   
“...好..好了…” 

   
金硕珍换上了那套粉灰相见的水手服，裙子太短了，他习惯性的一个劲往下扯，腿都要缩进墙里。  
   
 

“来，让老师看看。”  
   
昏暗甚至有灰尘飞舞的房间，朴智旻的表情在暗面，看不清具体。  
   
可声音越轻，心底的情欲就越重，他制止了金硕珍扯裙子边的动作，手顺着裙边一寸寸往上摸，掌心好像要失火，烧得理智都飞灰湮灭。  
   
“腰这么细，露出来要勾引谁？”  
   
摸到对方纤细的腰线，朴智旻呼吸都变得有些粗重，他最受不了这颗珍珠乖乖嗲嗲的模样，偏偏眼睛还湿漉漉的。  
   
又纯又淫，把他撩拨得愉悦且愤怒，恨不得把人锁起来，只给自己看就好了。

 

   
“...不要捏，好痒…”  
   
金硕珍贴着墙边躲来躲去，他虽然瘦，可身上暗藏着好多处皮肤都绵绵软软，真像个被蚌肉包裹住的小珍珠，娇得不像话。  
   
   
“不捏，那给我亲亲。”  
   
根本没给对方时间反应，朴智旻一把抱起金硕珍放到库房的窗台上，窗户早被封死，就露出些稀薄光亮，金硕珍迷茫的晃了晃腿，直到腰被灼热潮湿的唇覆盖后，他忍不住轻轻叫出了声。  
   
好像嗓子里流入了浓稠的蜜，黏腻的堵着，让呻吟都透着甜劲。

   
“告诉老师，今年几岁了？”  
   
朴智旻将手探入少年的裙底，绕过对方急需被抚慰的性器，直接扯下了那条内裤。

还是他早上帮金硕珍换的，干干净净的白色，现在却沾上了些湿哒哒的液体。  
   
“湿得这么快，是不是好想被操？”  
   
   
“…呜，才不是…”

腿被掰开的少年被直白露骨的话刺激得耳垂都红透，他拱了拱身子，却发现朴智旻根本不碰他前面，只是坏心眼的摸他的胯骨和大腿内侧。  
   
“…帮帮我好不好？”  
   
他早被爱宠得受不得折磨，以前就算不开口也会被摸得舒舒服服，只要乖乖躺着就好，可今天不一样，羞耻心像染色剂，把他浑身染得粉粉嫩嫩，像半熟的桃。  
   
   
“啪”的一声，巴掌落在裙下的臀瓣上，有些麻麻的痛，金硕珍瞬间眼睛就红了，扁扁嘴就要掉眼泪。  
   
“...痛…”

   
可男人还是好整以暇的笑着，一下下吻在他的下巴，直到敏感的耳珠。  
   
“自己摸。”  
   
 

见朴智旻态度坚定，金硕珍咬了咬唇，赌气似得往窗台边上爬，自己摸就自己摸，他才不要敞开腿给这个坏心眼的人看。  
   
“嗯….”  
   
随着一声似软绵绵的呻吟，窗边的少年已经迟疑的将手伸进宽松的裙摆下面，才一摸到微挺的性器，就被羞耻感和快感刺激得浑身都抖。

   
这颗漂亮珍珠有多敏感，站在窗边欣赏的朴智旻最清楚不过，尽管从没拿金硕珍和别人做过对比，但眼下不得不承认，没人会比这个少年还懂怎么勾引他。  
   
裙子的拉链早就半开着，软白的腰肉上还有朴智旻刚刚吮咬出的吻痕，此刻正轻微的扭动，看得男人只想狠狠掐上去攥住，把人压在自己身下狠狠的操。  
   
还有那双手，细细白白的指尖，连指腹都柔软，此刻一只正玩弄着性器，另一只则无力的捂在嘴边，欲盖弥彰的像是偷偷在家中浴室自慰的未成年。  
   
初尝包藏祸心的禁果，眼里的光圈都柔荡，滴滴欲水，绵绵不绝往下滑落。

 

   
昏暗加上裙摆，巧妙的遮盖住金硕珍双腿之间濡湿的秘境，丝丝的光都打在他时而颤抖时而绷直的腿面，再往里就看不清，只知道那只手来回移动间，被刻意掩盖住的呻吟就更甜腻。

在射的边缘挣扎时，金硕珍的腿开始止不住的要敞开，他浑身都要熟透，用泪濛濛的眼看了看朴智旻，加快了手的速度。  
 

“…啊…不行…唔…”  
   
终于快要射的金硕珍被异常蛮力的男人从窗台上抱下，扔在了一快厚厚的帆布垫上，他还没挣扎过劲，就被熟悉的重量压住了。

   
铺天盖地的占有欲是酒烟加荷尔蒙的混合体，浓烈的冲击金硕珍的头脑，吻是啃咬，他觉得自己的舌头都要被男人吞下去，有一种情绪由内而外的饱胀着，将整个身体都填满。

他想偷偷借着蹭男人的身体射出来，可是两条腿都被按在垫子上，好难动弹。

 

“才这样就开始冒水，要是插进去会不会爽到哭？”

朴智旻用手指插里少年的肉穴，长时间的抚慰让那处已经开始融化，熟练又痴缠的收缩着，要挽留男人的侵入。

 

“不给...不给你...我要回家...”

穿着校服裙的人躺在垫子上挣扎，软嗲的语气就好像真的入了戏，他现在就是被老师困在杂物间的高中生，内裤掉在地上，双腿也被爱抚得失去力气。

什么都要交出去了，还要被戏弄。

英俊的老师真是又危险又坏。

 

“不给？”

裤腰带扯开时有声明显的清脆，金硕珍被朴智旻的疑问句烫得心慌气短，体内被搅动出好淫荡的水声，他真的要掉眼泪了，一条腿被抬起时，眼里唇间都泛着酥软的红。

“不给也得给。”

感觉到滚烫肿胀的性器猛地顶进虚软敏感处，少年忍不住叫了出来，仓促的一声，又湿又黏。

过了会，他却连叫都叫不出来，男人一下比一下顶得狠，好像狠狠顶到最深处，机械性的打桩，却让金硕珍浑身都麻酥酥的止不住。眼泪无声的滑落，只能轻轻的发出“嗯嗯”的呜咽声。

 

“这么姣，是不是知道老师好喜欢你？”

将身下人碍事的校服上衣扣子全扯开，朴智旻吮吸着少年粉嫩的乳尖，他感觉少年都快化成滩甜美春水，心里很是满足。

只是金硕珍的眼泪一个劲的掉，配上现在这幅衣服都被撕破，裙子也皱巴巴的模样，倒真像是被糟蹋狠了的乖乖学生仔。

浑身红红软软的，又因情欲的快感而忍不住张开唇，露出点舌尖。

见人这样，朴智旻终于伸手去帮可怜的珍珠纾解欲望，没想到才揉了柱身两下，少年就浑身颤抖着射了出来。

穴肉也缩个不停，得了乐趣般，绞得朴智旻差点没控制住缴械。

没想到的是，从高潮后缓过来后，金硕珍忽然开始抽抽噎噎的哭，朴智旻见状赶紧将人揽在怀里哄着，一下下亲吻他的脸颊和唇。

 

“呜，好舒服，可是好丢人...”

金硕珍诚实的说着，哽咽声软软娇娇，男人听了忍不住笑出来。

“是丢人还是勾人啊？你男人都快被你勾成愣头青了，还不满足？”

 

“...你好喜欢我这样？”

听朴智旻这么说，金硕珍有些吃惊，忍不住往对方怀里靠了靠。

他哪知道勾人呀，就光觉得自己从头到尾都傻乎乎，什么都不懂，现在又忍不住哭。

 

“嗯，好喜欢，叫我声老公就更喜欢。”

缓缓往对方软乎乎的穴肉里磨着，朴智旻凑在金硕珍耳边诱导。

他的小珍珠好娇好漂亮，又依赖的拿脸颊蹭自己，乖乖的好可爱。

 

“...老公...唔...好深好深了...我怕...”

今天的朴智旻进入得太深，金硕珍感觉被顶到的软肉好酸好麻，舒服得令他害怕。

 

“不怕，不深点怎么给我生宝宝。”

终于，昏暗的房间中，男人持续不断的直白话语让怀中人彻底熟透，甚至熟烂了。

哼出声后便软软的不再动弹。

 

当天，金硕珍昏昏沉沉的被朴智旻抱到车上带回了家，全程都晕酡酡，只知道要去牵对方的手。

一旦牵住朴智旻的手，他就好安心好幸福。

嘴角都是藏不住的笑。

Tbc

   
   
 


End file.
